Ice The Cat
Ice The Cat is a character, first appearing in Quest Of A Cat, his latest apearence in The Super Fantendo Show, and his future apearence in Fantendo Fighters Ultimate. Origin When "The Fan" made the being machine, after a week or two, the being machine had a bug, and instead of making a baby, it made a black Maine coon with ice colored stripes, that's why he's named Ice. Then about a year later, the being machine got another bug and made a teal Maine coon. The Quest of a Cat '' Ice made his debut here! He is a NPC and gives Cat special upgrades or items to help him rescue Nya. ''The Quest of a Cat 2 This is the first game where Ice is a playable Character. This time Charlotte needs help again, thanks to the N64 Expansion Pack. Ice is available as the second character! Fantendo Fighters!! Ice was in the Nintendo 64 fighting game! Alongside other fighters! His nutruel special is a ice ball of yarn, his side special is simmaler to Luigi and Pikachu's in Super Smash Bros. Also for the Nintendo 64. And his down special is spin charge, and his up special is he punches at the sky and goes up a bit. The Super Fantendo Show '' Ice is one of the characters in the show, one of Up Up Skypaw Nekon's friends, Also In one of the episodes, Ice stated: "I really don't have a girlfriend or love interest." Probably the answer "no" to Up Up's. ''Fantendo Fighters!! Ultimate™ He's also in the 4th installment of the series, the others being Fantendo fighters 2 and 3, exept in this game, he has his same moveset, but he has his modern look. And his taunts are also different, if it's a team battle, and Ice and Up up are on the same team, if either players does the side taunt, next to the other one, Ice and Up Up will do a high five, but if Ice and Charlette are on the same team, and do the same thing, they will wave. Trivia Ice was going to be a hedgehog, but it sonic the hedgehog still existed, and "The Quest of a Cat" team wanted to avoid getting sued, and still wanted the character in the game as a 2nd player, they thought a cat would fit right in due to the 1st player, Up Up ("cat" back then) was a cat. Though before the decided he should be a cat, some beta artwork was leaked. But in 2007, sega wasn't as huge anymore, so they thought he could be a hedgehog, but then they were afraid Sega would sue the company, so he's still a cat. But now he has a scarf, and has blue eyes. Beta Gallery First of all, I want to thank Computerboy64 for making these renders! Ice64 Transparent 1.png|Ice The Hedgehog artwork from quest of a cat. Ice the Hedgehog Polygonal.png|Ice’s Datamined model from the same game Ice The Hedgehog Ultimate 2.png|Fantendo Fighters!! Ultimate beta Final Gallery Ice(cat).jpg|A early Sketch of Ice Ice(cat head).jpg|A close up view Category:Characters Category:The Super Fantendo Show! Category:Original Characters